


Dancing, me and you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, the story focuses more on tethys and marisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Marisa and Tethys are alone and Tethys is bored. Luckily she has a great idea to spice things up.(For my sister)





	Dancing, me and you

Tethys was bored.

They had got a job, but it was so simple that Gerik had decided to only bring Ewan with him, despite Tethys’ objections.

\- It won’t be too dangerous -, he’d said, - He needs to have some fun! -.

He’d said that it would’ve been a good bonding experience, and Ewan of course was ecstatic to go roasting bandits with Gerik, so there wasn’t anything Tethys could do to make him change his mind.

At least she had been able to convince Saleh to go to keep an eye on them, so now the only people left in the tent were her and Marisa.

 

She looked up and she saw Marisa at the opposite corner of the tent. She was sharpening her blade, but Tethys noticed that the blade didn’t really seem to need all those attentions, so it was probably correct to assume that she was doing it just to avoid her.

She would’ve been offended by that cold treatment if only she didn’t know that it was all because she was shy – even though Marisa was never going to admit it.

How cute.

 

However, as cute and amusing that behaviour was, Tethys wasn’t going to leave things like that, and she happened to just have the right idea to spice things up a little.

In truth she had wanted to try it for a while, but she never got the occasion to do so. Well, that day, she felt, was the right one to try it.

She got up and walked towards Marisa. She noticed her movements but she didn’t say anything about them; she just looked at her for a moment, but her eyes quickly went back to her sword.

 

 

\- Marisa -.

\- What is it? -.

\- Dance with me -.

 

Now Tethys had Marisa’s full attention. She was staring at her with wide eyes, like she had just said something that was unheard of.

Only after a moment she finally muttered:

\- W-what? -.

She was really adorable.

 

\- Dance with me, please? -, Tethys repeated.

\- Why… Why would you want to do that? -, Marisa asked, showing no sign of wanting to move from her spot, - I don’t even know how to dance -.

\- I can teach you -, Tethys said, taking one of Marisa’s hands, trying to pull her up.

Unfortunately she wasn’t strong enough to actually do it, but Marisa decided to do as she wanted and she got up on her own.

Tethys had actually thought that she was going to resist some more, but she surely wasn’t displeased by how things were turning out.

 

\- Can I at least put away my sword before? -, Marisa asked and only then Tethys noticed that she was still holding it.

\- Oh, how silly of me, of course you can -, she replied, but she didn’t unhand Marisa until it was her the one who pulled away, so Tethys watched her putting her sword aside as well as her tools to sharpen and clean it. She definitely didn’t take advantage of that situation to have a good look at her bottom.

 

When she was done, Marisa turned to face Tethys, but she still couldn’t look directly at her. Cute.

\- So what now? -, she asked.

\- Come closer -, Tethys encouraged her, - I don’t bite, unless you want me to -.

A chuckle escaped from her lips as Marisa rolled her eyes, but she got closer anyway, and then Tethys took her hands and guided one to her waist.

\- Here -, she said, letting that hand go only once she was sure Marisa wasn’t going to pull away.

\- This is not your usual kind of dance -, Marisa observed as Tethys rested her hand on her shoulder.

\- You noticed -.

\- It would be hard not to -.

\- So you’ve been observing me? -.

\- Of course I did -, Marisa replied, realising only later what she just said.

\- I mean -, she added then, - It would be hard not to -.

\- Don’t be shy, I like the attentions -, Tethys said, nuzzling Marisa’s neck with affection, resting then her head on her shoulder, - I was just messing with you, you look so cute when you’re flustered -.

\- Umpf - was all Marisa said, but Tethys wasn’t really expecting anything more from her.

 

\- This is the dance of royal courts -, she explained while she led Marisa into spinning in circles while still holding her.

Marisa was quick on her feet and soon she fell into the rhythm established by Tethys.

\- And why are we dancing it? -, Marisa asked, - We’re not in a court -.

\- I just wanted to -, Tethys answered, and then she added, - I figured that this is easier for you to learn -.

Her eyes lighted up and she smirked.

\- Unless… You wanted my special dance that I’ve created just for you -, she said, making Marisa blush and lose the rhythm for a moment.

\- Another time -, Tethys said then, - Maybe tonight, when we can be completely on our own -.

\- I… wouldn’t mind that -, Marisa said and Tethys wasn’t able to contain herself anymore and she pressed her lips against the other’s, giving her a taste of what she was going to get later.

 

 

When the others came back, they found the tent in the same condition they’d left it. Marisa was in her corner cleaning and sharpening her blade while Tethys was relaxing on the other side.

\- So… Nothing happened, I suppose? -, Gerik asked, looking around.

\- Nothing -, Tethys replied as Ewan run to hug her.

She had a weird look on her face, but Gerik had learned a long time ago not to press further. Everything seemed all right so there was no need to investigate.

 

While Ewan started telling her what happened and how bravely he faced those ugly brigands – at least in his eyes it had gone like that – Tethys’ gaze focused for a moment on Marisa.

When she noticed that Tethys was looking at her, she gave her a hint of a smile, and it was one of the most beautiful things Tethys had ever seen – and she’d seen a lot of beautiful things.

She really couldn’t wait for that night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I said I wanted to write this, but I finally did it.


End file.
